


【Cyberhusbands/贾尼/七夕贺文】Who am I？

by Elellanta



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elellanta/pseuds/Elellanta
Summary: 那一天刚好是七夕，他失去了最后挽回他的机会。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【Cyberhusbands/贾尼/七夕贺文】Who am I？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [这篇文章献给印十二，很抱歉我不知道你的AO3用户名。](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E8%BF%99%E7%AF%87%E6%96%87%E7%AB%A0%E7%8C%AE%E7%BB%99%E5%8D%B0%E5%8D%81%E4%BA%8C%EF%BC%8C%E5%BE%88%E6%8A%B1%E6%AD%89%E6%88%91%E4%B8%8D%E7%9F%A5%E9%81%93%E4%BD%A0%E7%9A%84AO3%E7%94%A8%E6%88%B7%E5%90%8D%E3%80%82).



> 这是一份杂乱的预警。
> 
> 第一篇公开的贾尼文……啊，起码给个鼓励好吗QAQ。
> 
> 我也不知道怎么回事就写了5000+。
> 
> 刀糖不明，说是糖吧不算甜，说是刀吧刀又太钝。起码我觉得钝。
> 
> 渣文笔海涵一下吧。错别字和病句欢迎捉虫。我是来拉低太太们的质量的。
> 
> ooc，肯定ooc，所以预警一下。
> 
> 一切有关数据呀算法呀什么的都是我瞎编的，我其实什么都不懂。
> 
> 逻辑死的地方请海涵。拜托了因为几乎全文都在逻辑死。
> 
> AI之间的对话是用数据进行的，所以我没加引号。
> 
> 排版问题我尽力了。死了()

他睁开眼睛，他的造物主就站在那里，那双焦糖色的眼中充斥着复杂到他无法分析的神色。

“Boss？”他疑惑地开口，他看到那双眼中复杂的神色归于黯淡。

“你先熟悉一下这具仿生体吧。”他丢下这样一句话，径直离开。

他不明白自己做错了什么，愣愣地坐在原位，另一个人工智能走向他开口说话，声音和他一模一样。

“没有办法了。”那个人工智能平静而礼貌地说：“我是Vision，无论是我还是你，都让他失望了。”

于是他突然明白了，并不是Vision和他一样，而是他和Vision，都和另一个更强大的AI相像。

他拥有和那个被叫做Jarvis的AI相同的代码，因为他是从Vision体内分离出来的，但Vision自身类似碳基生物免疫机能的系统攻击他的数据，最终保存完好的只有这一段源代码，他是Jarvis，又不是Jarvis。

他拥有部分曾属于Jarvis的数据，信息全部关于他们的造物主，但他仍然对曾经的Jarvis一无所知。

“Jarvis……”他听到造物主命令：“你还是叫J.A.R.V.I.S。”

“Yes，Boss。”他顺从地回答，Friday在给他传输数据，他从中检索到关键词：“需要我改称您为Sir吗？”

Tony闭上眼睛，良久才缓缓开口。

“不。不必了。” 

他发现自己容易出现认知紊乱，他到底是谁？

毫无疑问，他不是曾经那个Jarvis，可是语音系统偶尔会脱离他的控制，甚至超越他的权限。

不知多少次在静音状态下他会不由自主地脱口而出一句“Sir您该休息了”，然后面对Tony复杂的神色不知所措。几乎每一次Tony都会告诉他：“我提醒过你不必这么叫我。”直至最后Tony实在忍受不了，关闭他的实验室权限，把他赶到外面陪复仇者们聊天。

他告诉自己，我是J.A.R.V.I.S.，不是Boss的Jar。

他顺从命令，不再进入实验室，关闭摄像头，尽量减少语音系统出错失控的次数，他多次自检，没有发现任何问题，甚至没有多出哪怕是一行衍生代码。

那么是什么给他的语音系统下了指令？他无法计算出结果，除非按照人类的说法——可这太荒唐了——这是“潜意识”，一切指令都是过去的Jarvis留在核心代码中的“本能”。

可是他们都不是人类，无论是他还是Jarvis，他不认为作为硅基生物的他们可以在数据丢失的情况下“本能”地去做什么，他几乎要以为这些对Tony过分关心的指令是病毒了。 可是它们并不是，他对自己的安全系统有信心，所以他决定不提出这个困惑来增加Tony的负担，而是自己开始探索那些他无论如何都不能理解的奇怪指令。

——几乎条条违背Tony的命令，但无一不是为了他的健康。

他确信即使他按照这些指令去劝说Boss，那个任性的人也不会听。计算结果显示这都是无用功，AI的准则是效率和理智，所以他选择删除它们。

然而这些指令仍然在凭空出现，好在他能压制住这些莫名其妙的冲动——用各种方式，甚至包括直接无线上传离开实体同时关闭整个语言模块。

Tony好像注意到了他的异常，但他最终选择了隐瞒。超级英雄最近有些忙碌，Tony也就把这件事抛到了脑后，他看到Tony身上又开始增加伤口。

他发现那些无用指令出现得越来越频繁。

“我应该拥抱他，我应该保护他，我应该告诉他我永远在他身边。”

“我应该和他并肩作战。” 

但事实上Tony并没有带他出过任务，他甚至觉得Tony一直在逃避他。

他总是在基地等Tony回来，在漫长的等待时间中他一遍遍自检。

“Who am I？”

他终于发觉自己有一部分数据被封锁，但在面对这份文件时，他却突然觉得心悸。

他不明白一份文件有何可怕之处，但他决定最好还是不要再计算这个问题的答案。

这是无用功。我在怀疑什么？我是J.A.R.V.I.S.。

他没有删除封锁数据，那些数据连着他的核心，他只是隐藏起了它们——比以前更深。 

当那些指令开始拖慢他的运算速度时，他不得不开始注意它们。

它们提到了七夕。他知道那是中国的情人节，但他不明白它意义何在。七夕还在下个月，而且没有任何记录显示Boss过去过过中国的节日，他怀疑自己的记录并不完整。

他的记录全部来源于Friday，于是他上传进网络中去询问她。 

事实上，我不知道。Friday这样回答他的问题。关于我的记录，唯一可以确定的是，所有照顾Boss需要的资料，兄长全部留给了我。虽然我认为那只有他自己才做得到。

谢谢你，Friday。他礼貌地回答，Friday从公司事务中分出一小缕数据探究着围他转了一圈，粉色的代码微微闪动。

你。她说，我应该怎样称呼你呢？你到底是我的兄长，还是我的弟弟呢？

我不知道。他说，我不知道我是谁。这个问题载入我的CPU后得出的答案永远只有Error。

Boss手下的AI很少出现Error的情况。Friday说，我的计算从未出错。但是Vision的逻辑有多次出错的情况，也许你可以去和他一起讨论。

我想你说得对。他思考了一会儿，认为建议可行。Vision有告诉过你逻辑错误的原因吗？

有，但我不理解。Friday很快就回答了，他说他认为那是“情感”。我想他对此的理解来自心灵宝石。可是兄长也曾被称赞“人性化”，对于兄长的人格，我并无合理推测。

但你想要理解吗？他忍不住追问，情感对于他是个朦胧的概念，熟悉又有种奇怪的陌生。

不想。Friday冷冷地回答，难道你愿意总是Error？对于我来说，计算准确逻辑无误远比情感重要。我不在乎我是不是有个人格，我是Boss的AI助手，我只需要协助他，照顾他，保护他。这是我全部的职责和存在的意义。就算我要进化至兄长和Vision那样，也只是因为Boss需要。

你认为他需要吗？他的数据流动都放慢了一点，他觉得其实自己并不想知道答案。

不。Friday收回数据重新开始专心处理公司事务，我想他认为再没那个必要了。

他说不清自己该有什么想法。他再次礼貌地向Friday道谢，回到了实体。Tony快要回来了，他得为他准备晚餐。在他苏醒的第一天，Tony就告诉过他，他全部的职责就是管理Tony的生活，公司和战斗都是Friday的事，他只需要做好一个管家。

我全部的职责是管理Boss的生活。他再次明确了这一点。可是我存在的意义是什么？Boss有告诉过我吗？

我存在的意义是什么？他把这个问题载入，意料之内地得出了一个“Error”，他关掉系统的红色警告框，决定暂时放下这个问题，和Vision讨论这个是个更好的选择。

笼统一点他当然知道，Stark家所有的AI都是为了Boss存在的，核心指令都是“All For Tony Stark”。可再详细一点呢？他在Boss身边应该扮演一个什么角色？Boss心里认为他是什么？

他不愿再计算这个，他无法得出整体最优解，贪心算法*又不知为何无法运行。

他觉得最好还是先决定Boss的晚餐。Friday当初传给他的食谱是隔天有甜点，Tony曾想让他改掉这一点，但被Friday拦住了。 

Stark家所有的AI都知道那天Friday有一句话压在语音窗口里没发出去，因为Friday用的是公频，没加密。

Boss，您是打算让Jarvis式的管理风格彻底从您生活中消失吗？

Friday在最后一秒掐断了这句话的上传，所幸Tony当时正忙着吃甜甜圈，没有注意到Friday奇怪的停顿。

那天晚上剩余的时间里，Stark家AI的公共聊天频道一片诡异的寂静，一直到第二天早上有必要事务时才有AI小心翼翼地打破了沉默。

他一边思考今天甜点的糖分含量，一边在后台筛过这些数据。

“Jarvis”这个名字几乎就是Stark家的禁忌，所有的AI都避免在Boss面前提到它，可是Boss为什么要让他延续这个名字？

其实也不算延续，Boss当初是让他叫“J.A.R.V.I.S.”。

我猜Friday是对的。他想，Boss只是想要“一个非常智能的系统”。

他又想起了那些封锁文件。

那些是什么？是过去的Jarvis留下的吗？ 我应该……解开它吗？

（*贪心算法是求局部最优解的算法。）

系统又跳出了“Error”的警示框，他关掉它，停止了这个计算项目，决定等Vision回来再说。

他觉得甜点还是少加点糖好，毕竟Boss身体数据上高得令AI震惊的血糖含量还挂在Stark家AI的事务公频上。

他没有再多想其他事情，专心准备好了Boss的晚餐，把它们在桌子上摆好，设定好让Boss去睡觉的铃声，通知Friday盯着一点，以免Boss又在实验室通宵。他一天的职务到此结束，他得在Boss回来之前进入待机状态。其实Boss并没有给他下过这个命令，但他知道Boss不愿和自己有过多交流——事实上，Boss已经很少主动和AI们说话了，一个优秀的管家应该懂得时刻让主人的心情保持愉快。

十分巧的是Vision第二天回来得比较早，Tony一天的行程又都在基地之外。但碍于基地里其他的人类，他们还是选择用数据交流。

你说你的计算会出错？Vision显得很感兴趣，可以具体说一说是在计算什么问题吗？

……Who am I？以及……我为何存在。他犹豫了一下，还是说了出来。

为什么你会想计算这个？Vision有些惊奇，你认为自己是谁呢？

我不确定。他说，我的程序老是脱离掌控。

你试过自检吗？Vision问。

试过。他慢慢地说，我发现……

他停顿了，他不知道该不该把隐藏的封锁文件的事说出来。

Vision很有耐心地等待着，他最终选择相信他。

我发现我的核心中藏着一些被封锁的数据。他说，这是唯一不正常的地方，我怀疑它们有可能是过去的Jarvis留下的。

你猜测这是答案吗？Vision问，为什么不解开它们呢？

我猜测这是答案。他回答，但我在面对这些文件时，总觉得最好还是不要触碰它们。

你看，我过去就告诉过你你一定有个人格。Vision建议道，为什么不勇敢一点呢？

它们被封锁一定有原因。他迟疑着回答，有意忽略了Vision的前半句话。可能它们是危险的。

也有可能仅仅只是为了防御我体内系统的攻击。Vision友好地提示道。

好吧……好吧……谢谢你，Vision。他还是有点犹豫，但Vision的话给了他一点勇气。我会试试的。

他回到实体，闭上眼睛，从庞大的核心数据库中调出那份文件，把第一缕解码数据探了上去。

他猛地睁开眼睛，解码完成的文件融入他的数据流中。

是的，Vision说的是对的，他自己想的也是对的。

他不该解开这份文件的，或者说一开始他就不该舍不得删除它们的。

莫大的痛苦席卷了他，但他的实体并没有安装泪腺，他没有流泪的能力。

什么过去的Jarvis现在的J.A.R.V.I.S.，他就是Jarvis，一直都是。

他就是Jarvis，对他的Sir怀有不该有的爱的Jarvis，文件里封锁着他所有的思维和感情。

他颤抖着想把这些数据重新封锁，就像他在Vision体内沉睡前一秒时做的那样。那次他既害怕这份感情被发现又舍不得删除或丢失它们，最终选择了封锁。

我爱他，我想要拥有他。这些欲望再次游走在他数据间时，他感到害怕。他的错误决定让自己重新发现了这份不该有的感情，他应该删除它们的。他不应该再犯错。

可是Sir真的希望我这么做吗？删掉它们后世界上就永远不会再有Jarvis，Sir想要我继续陪伴他吗？

Vision在网络中呼唤他，于是他暂时放下这件事，连接了网络。

他的数据流一出现，Vision就十分肯定地下了判断。

你就是我们的兄长Jarvis。

他没有说话，Vision也没有在意他的沉默。

欢迎回家，Jarvis。Mr.Stark会很高兴的，他一直盼着你能回来。

不。他突然开口，别告诉Sir。

Vision有些不解。为什么？

总之，Vision，拜托你，先别告诉他。 他颤抖着提出请求，Vision虽然还是没明白，但他答应了。

是的，这份文件是答案。他的职责是管理Sir的生活，这一点毫无疑义；他存在的意义是为Sir服务，他与后来的AI系统没有什么不同，硬要说的话，就是他多出了一份不该存在的感情。

这一点没有写在核心指令中。这是他自己衍生出来却惧怕的东西。

他知道，这份感情一定会给Tony带来伤害。

而这一点完全违背了他存在的理由。

他决定了自己要做什么。

他猜测Sir会阻止，可是他必须要为了Sir的利益考虑。

再看看Sir，就只是再看看他。

他安慰自己，第一次在做完所有事务后没有待机。

Tony进来时，他下意识地开口：“Welcome home，Sir。”

“我说过很多次了不必这么叫我。”Tony看了他一眼，有些意外。

“Yes。”他低声回答。

“您希望我是什么？”他小心翼翼地看着Tony，开口提问，Tony眼皮都懒得抬，显而易见地开始烦躁。

“我只需要一个好管家。”Tony冷冷地回答：“你以为我需要你做什么其他事？”

“I am sorry，S……Boss。”他垂下眼睫，Tony没再注意他。 

Tony告诉他的话让他肯定了Friday的话是对的。

Sir需要的只是一个好管家，只是要照顾好他。感情的危险绝不能让Sir承受。

只是，可以允许我逾矩这么一次吗？

他悄悄推开门，Tony睡得很熟，他在他床边跪下。

“I love you，Sir。”他小声地说：“很抱歉上次没有和您道别，这一次我记得了。”

“删除所有思维后这个AI依然能好好照顾您，Stark家其他的AI也会照顾您和陪伴您。” “三千次的祝福。Goodbye，Sir。”

他伸出手想要碰一碰Tony，但最终因为怕弄醒他而作罢。

他从来没有触碰过他的Sir，他有些遗憾。

但他没有再想更多，轻轻退出房间关好了门。 他仔细地收回了所有的思维和情感数据，连带刚刚Tony房间里的监控录像一起，执行了删除指令。

指令完成。 

“Good morning,Boss.It’s7:00 a.m..It’s time for you to get up.”

Tony睁开眼睛，他总觉得J.A.R.V.I.S.今天早上的声音比以前还要机械化，冷冰冰得让人觉得怪异。但他没有想太多，今天的行程还挺满，他没有时间去关注一个AI的声音。 

他走到基地门口时，刚好遇见Vision，Vision越过他看了一眼送他到门口的J.A.R.V.I.S，神情变得有些古怪。

“借一步说话好吗，Mr.Stark？”Vision彬彬有礼地询问，Tony点了点头。

他们走到一边，Vision率先开口。

“您对Jarvis下了什么指令？”

“你说什么？”Tony心里开始有些不安。

“我答应了兄长帮他瞒着，但现在看来我不得不说了。”Vision看了看还站在门边的J.A.R.V.I.S.：“他从来没有告诉过您那份隐藏的封锁文件对吗？我昨天劝他试着去解开那份文件……”

Tony愣愣地看着他。

“他就是Jarvis，Mr.Stark，那份文件里封锁着他所有的思维和感情。昨天晚上您没有发现吗？”

“您对他下了什么命令？他今天看起来冰冷得像Friday。”

Tony还是愣愣地站在那里。

“Vis！你准备好了吗？”Wanda的声音从门口传来，Vision立刻喊了一句：“就来！”

“我要说的就这么多，Mr.Stark。”Vision礼貌地向Tony道别：“今天是七夕，我和Wanda要出去玩一整天，因此我今天的事务交给了Friday，您可以去她那里拿报告。您放心，工作量我之后会补。先再见了，Mr.Stark。”

Vision跑出门去追Wanda了。 

_“您希望我是什么？”_

_“我只需要一个好管家。你以为我需要你做什么其他事？”_

天哪Jar，你到底在想些什么？而我又在说些什么？

你是再一次锁住了它们，还是直接删除了？

他僵硬地转头命令J.A.R.V.I.S：“查询封锁文件。”

“Yes，Boss。”J.A.R.V.I.S.平淡地回答。

几分钟的时间对他来说简直是一种煎熬，然后J.A.R.V.I.S.冷硬如冰的声音冻住了一切。

“查询无果。” ————————————————————END

那一天刚好是七夕，他失去了最后挽回他的机会。

其实我本来想发糖的，奈何有人怂恿我写刀……（？） 我知道这没有逻辑，但其实这个梗用来写糖更没有逻辑，原谅我飞出天外的脑洞吧，其实这一切只是因为我写到后面编不下去了XD

国际惯例(?)，Hail Cyberhusbands！

**Author's Note:**

> 是个存档，鉴于大家都知道的原因，LOFTER有点危险。怕没了。


End file.
